Chocobo Theme
Chocobo's Theme is the theme song for the series mascot chocobo. There is actually no unique "Chocobo's Theme", as each game in the series utilizes a different mix of the central melody arranged in a particular style of music. The naming frequently states the musical style in which the theme is arranged followed by the French/Spanish/Portuguese preposition de, "of", and ending with "Chocobo". Appearances ''Final Fantasy II *"Chocobo's Theme". A guitar version of the theme appears on the ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection album. ''Final Fantasy III *"Chocobo's Theme" "Chocobo's Theme" is also part of the "Montage" track on the ''Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind album. ''Final Fantasy IV *"Chocobo Forest" - the theme of Chocobo Forests. *"Chocobo-Chocobo" - called "Celtic de Chocobo" unofficially, due to the rearranged album in which it was subsequently included. This theme is also found on the ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV album as a piano arrangement. *"Samba de Chocobo" - used when riding the black chocobo on the overworld. ''Final Fantasy V *"Mambo de Chocobo" - used when riding the black chocobo on the overworld. It features the first voice-bit used in the series. *"Boko's Theme" - used when riding Boco on the world map. A piano arrangement of "Mambo de Chocobo" is included on the ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy V album. A remix of "Mambo de Chocobo" by DJ duo Ante is included on the Final Fantasy Remix album. A mini album containing unreleased tracks from Final Fantasy V has also been released, called Final Fantasy V Mambo de Chocobo. ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals A version of the "Chocobo's Theme" plays in the OVA sequel to ''Final Fantasy V, called "Chocobo's Theme ~ Prettz has Come!" on the soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy VI *"Techno de Chocobo" - plays when riding a chocobo. A remix of the track, called "Techno de Chocobo (Another Mix)" is included on the ''Final Fantasy VI Special Tracks album. A piano version called "Waltz de Chocobo" is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI album. An orchestrated version called "Milan de Chocobo" performed by the Milan Symphony Orchestra is found on the Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale album. ''Final Fantasy VII *"Waltz de Chocobo" - heard at the Chocobo Farm when the chocobos dance. *"Electric de Chocobo" - used whenever the player encounters a chocobo. Arguably the chocobo's battle theme. A pastiche of . *"Cinco de Chocobo" - used when the player rides the chocobo on the overworld. An homage to 's " ". *"Fiddle de Chocobo" - used during the Chocobo Race sequence. "Electric de Chocobo" is available as a battle background music for ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as part of a downloadable content pack of three tracks from Final Fantasy VII. "Cinco de Chocobo is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII album. ''Final Fantasy VIII *"ODEKA ke Chocobo" - Played in the ''Chocobo World minigame that comes with the PC version of the game. "Odekake" in Japanese means "going out". *"Mods de Chocobo" - used when the player rides the chocobo on the overworld. A pastiche of bands, such as the early works of . "Mods de Chocobo" is also included on the The Best of Final Fantasy 1994 - 1999: A Musical Tribute album, performed by Hollywood Symphony Orchestra. ''Final Fantasy IX *"Aloha de Chocobo" - played in Chocobo's forest *"Ukulele de Chocobo" - played while travelling on the back of a chocobo on the world map. Final Fantasy X *"Brass de Chocobo" - called "Swing de Chocobo" in the live concert VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy and ''More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy album; and "Chocobo Jam" in English versions of the game and the iTunes Store. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *"Chocobo" - shorter and significantly different from the rest of the chocobo theme. It features remixed chocobo sound effects, and a female voice. Final Fantasy XI *"Dash de Chocobo" - in the expansion ''Rise of the Zilart, used for riding a chocobo. *"Circuit de Chocobo" - in the expansion Treasures of Aht Urhgan, used for the Chocobo Circuit. ''Final Fantasy XII *"Chocobo ~FFXII Version~" - used when the player chooses to ride the chocobo, it maintains a militaristic theme. *"Chocobo FFXII Arrange Ver.1" - not used in game, but nevertheless included in the soundtrack. Final Fantasy XIII *"Chocobos of Pulse" - a jazzy and upbeat theme. Originally titled "Pulse de Chocobo," referencing both their origin and the style of the song. *"Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams" - an upbeat theme, which includes female vocals. "Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams" is available as a battle background music for ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as part of a downloadable content pack of five tracks from Final Fantasy XIII. The composer of the Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack, Masashi Hamauzu, supervised and directed the two chocobo themes, and the arrangements were done by his long term colleagues, Toru Tabui and Ryo Yamazaki. Hamauzu made "Chocobos of Pulse" with Tabui in a session, but suddenly changed the groove and chords completely at the last minute. For the two chocobo themes, the director Motomu Toriyama had a vivid image, and requested the composers the songs' basic style he was looking for.http://www.originalsoundversion.com/masashi-hamauzu-talks-final-fantasy-xiii-and-monomusik/ The game version of the song has been released on both Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack album, and W/F: Music from Final Fantasy XIII "best of" type vinyl album. The English localization of the song has been released on Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS. This album also contains the composer Masashi Hamauzu's notes on the track: ''Final Fantasy XIV While Chocobos are not currently acessible to the player in the game, a new version of the iconic chocobo theme has been found in the game's data, as well as played before the Chocobo Medley in Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Chocobo Theme is used when riding a chocobo in ''The Crystal Bearers. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited *"チョコボは歩くよ、どこまでも" (''Chokobo wa aruku yo, doko made mo, "Chocobo walks anywhere") - the theme song for Chobi the Chocobo. *"逃げろ" (Nigero, "Escape") - a fast-paced chocobo theme that plays whenever Chobi gets berserk with Ai Hayakawa. *"チョコボ" ("Chocobo") is a medley of three tracks associated with chocobos, including the Chocobo Sisters's theme. ''Chocobo Racing As the Chocobo's titular racing game, the game's soundtrack is filled with the chocobo's theme variations: *"Dash de Chocobo" - the intro, featuring electrical percussion and saxophone, used at the opening movie. *"えらんでチョコボ" (''Erande Chocobo, "Choose a Chocobo") - a high tempo arrangement used at the title screen. Its Japanese name maintains the "de" usage. *"Chocobo's Theme" - the titular character's theme. *"Cid's Test Course" - the theme for the first race course. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy "Mambo de Chocobo" from ''Final Fantasy V plays while performing a Data Install, as well as during some cutscenes. It is available to play in the Museum. Other Appearances ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection "Chocobo Theme" is the fifth track on the ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection album, which consists entirely of solo classical guitar arrangements of tracks from the Final Fantasy main series, performed by Yuji Sekiguchi. ''20020220 music from Final Fantasy "Chocobo's Theme" is part of the "FINAL FANTASY" Final Fantasy-Final Fantasy III Medley" track, performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra. Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Chocobo Medley 2010" is included on this live recording of an orchestral concert, performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. In the Mecha Chapter, the player can find a piano and play about two seconds of the "Chocobo's Theme." '' In the Harmony Hustle party game, three variations of the theme can be chosen; Chocobo Rhythm, Chocobo Pop, and Chocobo Beat. References Category:Music Category:Chocobo